<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spellbound by mosaicu_baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703202">Spellbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby'>mosaicu_baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Led Zeppelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still recovering from accident, Robert goes to Munich with Jimmy to record Presence, but a crack has already appeared in their relationships,  affecting their bond together with Jimmy's passion for drugs. Recording obviously doesn't go very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Page/Robert Plant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spellbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I find that this era is usually absent in Zep fiction, but I couldn't keep my hands away from writing it. With huge love for underrated Presence ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert doesn't like this country, this studio, this album. He wants to get home, lick his wounds, look after his family, but Jimmy insisted they record new material now, since Robert is not likely touring with broken legs.</p><p>Munich looks like shit especially in fall. Like Jimmy, if Robert is honest with himself. He's hanging over Robert's shoulder with these familiar dark circles under fireless eyes, result of sleepless nights burnt in Jimmy's blitzkrieg on putting new material together, and dirty hair, like a giantic thunder cloud you hope will pass, knowing that it won't. Jimmy's wearing a pair of headphones, the same that Robert put down already, because he doesn't want to hear it again. His own voice terrifies him, and Jimmy shares his feelings, it's written on his tensed face. His lips fold into flat stubborn line, which Robert used to kiss a lot in the past and won't dare to kiss again. He doesn't even want to after last month's events.</p><p>Jimmy tears the headphones from his head in one fast movement, as if he wanted to tear off the patch from dry old wound. Plastic produces loud noise, being thrown on the table, and Robert cringes. He knows what he's gonna get, but he's still knocked out with strength of Jimmy's rage, when Jimmy opens his mouth to openly express his unsatisfaction.</p><p>'Robert, what the hell? You sound as if you never sang in your goddamn useless life'</p><p>If Jimmy said this before, Robert would loose his sleep for weeks. Jimmy was always exacting, however he used to smartly balance between reprimanding and encouraging. Now his mental state is getting worse and worse, and Jimmy's more angry than usual, sensing that he lost his powers and is loosing his chops too, while being helpless about it. Robert tries his best not to confront. He takes a couple of deep breaths, before finding words that won't provoke the tempest, which is already coming his way.</p><p>'I'm really exhausted, I can't do what I can't, I'm just a human. Tomorrow'</p><p>'We cannot sit here forever! Get your shit together or I'll think about finding new vocalist who can do better'</p><p>They both know that there is no replacement, and Jimmy gets even more furious, because his threat is pointless. He stands up, clenching his fists, looking around blindly, obviously searching for something else to pick on. It's useless to seek compromise and try to make peace, while Jimmy isn't even listening. Robert gives up and leans forward to light a cigarette he needs to calm his own nerves. He realised it was an mistake too late, Jimmy's eyes narrow dangerously. The corner of his lip twitches, giving out that he's satisfied with himself, now having a reason to go on and on about how Robert fucked up everything.</p><p>'If you can't sing anymore, you shall consider giving up smoking'</p><p>Robert doesn't swallow his provocation. He doesn't even allow himself to sigh, because that's what Jimmy wants from him. Acting as if nothing happened pisses him off more than anything, and Robert acts cool to emphasize his superiority in situation. But he didn't consider, that Jimmy doesn't let anyone get away with it too, and nothing can stop him from keeping putting Robert down with no mercy in order to gain satisfaction by any cost.</p><p>'If you wanna smoke, smoke something else for fuck's sake'</p><p>He pulls cigarette out of Robert's mouth and breaks it into two. Robert knows he reaches the limit. He can ignore Jimmy's swearing and nagging, but no one will order him like he's a puppy, happy to sit down when he is commanded or bring slippers in his teeth to get a treat.</p><p>'What do you think you're doing?'</p><p>'I'm worrying about the record and, as I see, I'm the only one who fucking cares', massive glass ashtray falls on the floor, pushed by Jimmy, and spits the butts and ashes everywhere including Robert's shoes, which he cannot clean himself since he cannot even bend down. Keith looks at them nervously and uncomfortably, intimidated by sudden splash of anger from Jimmy, who is always calm, polite and concentrated. Well, Keith never saw his other less attractive sides that Robert's knows.</p><p>'Starting from now you won't smoke. I need a break and then we're rerecording this mess'</p><p>Jimmy leaves before Robert can argue. He will be happy to make it clear who shall smoke what, but he will never catch Jimmy up in his stupid wheelchair. Even if he does, he cannot fistfight with Jimmy, no matter how hard it became to stand his presence and, moreover, work with him.</p><p>Keith mumbles something about that he needs coffee, and to Robert's relief he's gone with this poor excuse. The studio falls unplesantly silent, without Jimmy it's empty, but good also. Almost great if only Robert could get to smoke. He has no energy to fuck with heavy wheels right now, instead he stares at the window. Not much to see there, leaves had fallen already, leaving the trees in their ugly nakedness, and buildings around are all grey, as if the architects competed with each other at who's gonna create the most horrible construction. Thinking about their trip to Morocco, which he tried to put into lyrics, makes Robert ache. Hot sunny mornings and starry nights seem so far away, that he doubts if he didn't make it up. If no real evidence, Robert would easily believe that he spent all these years in postaccident coma. </p><p>He hears the distant footsteps, yet he didn't have enough time to make anything up, when Jimmy opens the door. Robert wants to withdraw from looking at him and anyway he turns to the entrance. Furious expression dissapeared from Jimmy's face, now he looks just like himself. Like he used to, but when he comes closer, Robert sees the cause of sudden change in his behavior. </p><p>'Did you bring cigarettes?', actually he wants to ask, if Jimmy got his fix. He doesn't dare, it will be playing with fire, and they need to make up if they want to finish recording. </p><p>'I've got something else for you'</p><p>Robert sees nothing in his hands and his pockets seem empty, so he waits for Jimmy to settle comfortably on the table and explain.</p><p>'How long have you been in the wheelchair?', Jimmy says thoughtfully, more to himself, 'When was the last time you fucked?'</p><p>'Why?'</p><p>He shrugs, 'Maybe a good shag is what will cheer you up'</p><p>'Not now', Robert hisses through his teeth. Good shag with Jimmy is definitely the last thing he can wish for right now.</p><p>'I asked Keith to leave us alone for a while'</p><p>Jimmy touches the buckle of his belt, and Robert pushes his hands, unable to twitch away. Jimmy clicks his tongue. He's not used to be rejected, simply unable to understand the meaning of word 'no', his leg is pushing against Robert's aching shin, pressing slightly, but always ready to force more if needed.</p><p>'Would you, please, stop? You're hurting me'</p><p>Jimmy's fingers immerse into his hair, his touches are gentle and soothing, and Robert knows it's a mistake to let Jimmy establish physical contact, because he starts to fall under his spell immediately like Pavlov's dog.</p><p>'Hush, it's fine. It's gonna be fine'</p><p>Robert wants to say that it's untrue, but when he hears his fly unzipping, he's already indifferent. Jimmy is a professional liar, who never does anything, if it's not beneficial for him at the first place. He never makes love to anyone, even when they fuck, Robert knows that there is someone else in Jimmy's head. Or maybe not a person, just some working process. Jimmy raises up his chin with left hand, Robert feels the rough of his finger tips and squints. </p><p>'Now look at me'</p><p>The air around them becomes hot and smells danger. Robert inhales hardly, afraid to burn his lungs he needs to sing. The whole time Jimmy's jerking him off slowly, Robert doesn't turn away, staring in the cold eyes opposite, defeated and spellbounded. Jimmy's face is so dispassionate that it hurts, he appears like he's reading badly written boring book, it's beyond Robert's understanding how he can act this way while they're sharing something that intimate. He corrupts everything, even something as innermost for Robert as sharing his orgasm with somebody. It's private, he doesn't want to do it for Jimmy, but he knows he will. </p><p>'Wanna kiss me?', Jimmy asks. His face is so close, that Robert can smell him, his cigarettes and perfume, his greasy hair. The temptation is wicked and viscous, and Robert's afraid that it will stick to his skin like dirt, he wants to shake it off, but finds it impossible. </p><p>'Yes'</p><p>He expects Jimmy to pull away. Jimmy surprises him this time, allowing such a simple display of tenderness from Robert's side. He doesn't move and doesn't open his mouth either, their kiss dies and withers, doomed from the beginning, because Jimmy is not interested in it. He still manages to cause swirl of emotions in Robert's mind, before Robert gets off, feeling almost forced to do it. This is enough to spoil the pleasure, exactly Jimmy's style to offer him something and evilly take it away, when Robert is there with his hands stretched to embrace him and his eyes shining in childlike delight. Only then Jimmy finally sets safe distance, nothing reminds of what happened here a moment ago besides drops of semen on his hand. This is defeating for Robert, who can't even run away, chained to the wheelchair as much as he's chained to Jimmy himself. Of course that was the purpose, to make him feel obligated, because Jimmy's so nice that he didn't disdain a poor cripple, he cares about his mate's wellbeing, he sacrificed his time to make sure Robert is sexually fulfilled. </p><p>'Do you have tissues?', Robert has to push the question out of his mouth as soon as he can speak again without his voice sounding broken, hating himself for his easy capitulation. Anyway they have to cover the evidences, otherwise Keith will question how exactly they made peace, if it can be called so.</p><p>'I don't, but you can lick it', Jimmy waves his palm near Robert's face, and Robert can't hide grimace of disgust. 'Oh, you used to do it a lot for me before, remember?' </p><p>'Go wash it'</p><p>Surprisingly Jimmy doesn't insist. He slips from the table and walks to the door.</p><p>'When I get back, I expect you to be in the mood for working. We will finish the vocals tonight'</p><p>He's not even asking, just states the fact, whether Robert agrees with his plans or not. Still Robert is happy that he's gone with his filth, fake concern and spells.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>